


yer too divine to just be mine (you remind me of the color blue)

by objectsinthemirror



Category: Blue Lock (Manga), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M, ecp....this is what you get for testing my patience, this is not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectsinthemirror/pseuds/objectsinthemirror
Summary: If Reo Mikage wasn’t beautiful, then nothing was beautiful.
Relationships: Mikage Reo/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	yer too divine to just be mine (you remind me of the color blue)

**Author's Note:**

> and you said i wouldnt.....YERRRRRRRRRR

Reo Mikage wasn't perfect. 

He often claimed he wasn't perfect, but Atsumu believed that he was damn near close to it. 

Reo sat with his head in Atsumu’s lap, aimlessly staring at the television. They were nearing the end of whatever movie they were watching—some Quentin Tarantino piece about god knows what—though neither of them were really paying attention. Reo was too busy sleeping and Atsumu was too busy…watching Reo sleep. He never really got to have moments like this with him—moments where it was truly just the two of them with no annoying siblings or one of Reo’s annoying friends interrupt—so Atsumu allowed himself to sit back and get consumed in the moment. 

Of course, it was already six o’ clock and Osamu would probably be coming home soon (and Reo would probably have to catch his train soon too) so their time _was_ limited but Atsumu didn't have it in him to wake up Reo. He knew the boy was probably exhausted from his constant hours of football practice (if Atsumu recalls Reo has some slave driver coach named Ego who makes them run for like three hours straight or something. His captain, Rin, sounded like an asshole too. The only person that Reo had _semi_ -good things to say about was the striker, Ryuusei, and even that was a minimal “he’s fine”), combined with the insane workload he got at his school. Atsumu softly massaged Reo’s head, tracing little hearts around his scalp. Reo snored lightly, absentminded to Atsumu’s affection. 

“Yer beautiful,” Atsumu whispered, soft enough to not wake Reo but loud enough for Atsumu to feel himself speak, before tucking a piece of Reo’s hair behind his ear. 

“Hmm,” Reo hummed, stirring awake. 

“Yer so beautiful,” Atsumu repeated, his voice hardly a whisper. 

“I’m not,” Reo responded, looking up at Atsumu. 

Atsumu blinked, meeting Reo’s gaze. 

Atsumu wished he could look at Reo’s eyes forever; to swim in the purple hues of his irises. 

If Reo Mikage wasn’t beautiful, then nothing was beautiful. 

To Atsumu, all beauty existed behind him. His smile inspired flowers to bloom, his laugh the reason why birds choose to chirp and sing. And maybe Reo didn't see that; too blinded by his own beauty to notice how heads turned wherever him and Atsumu would walk through Tokyo. He was so used to his natural divinity to realize how things just seemed to change whenever he was around. Days felt brighter, more stars seemed to shine once the night fell. 

Reo was right. He wasn’t beautiful. He was something more than that. 

A word that Atsumu didn't know. 

Or maybe the perfect word to describe Reo just... _didn't_ exist. 

“Why are you looking at me like that,” Reo asked, covering his face with his hands, “Do I have something on my face?” 

“No,” Atsumu laughed, “I just—I can't believe I get to be with someone like you. Yer just—so amazing.” 

“Yer so full of shit, Atsumu,” Reo smiled, a blush appearing on his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this for some reason follow me on twitter @senkuwife yahoo


End file.
